emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7972 (26th October 2017)
Plot The Dingles prepare The Woolpack for Debbie's birthday party. Charity questions what possessed Debbie to lie to her children about Jacobs Fold. Unaware of what's happened, Sarah continues to plan her bedroom and questions when they're moving in. Paddy reminds Chas that she previously said there would be no happy ending for them. Marlon returns home so Chas hides. Lawrence browses the Hotten Courier website. He's alarmed to see an article about a body being found in a shallow grave and worries it could be Tim. He clicks on the link and is relived it was just a prank by university students. Rebecca suggests Lawrence invites Chrissie and Lachlan to move back into Home Farm. Chas listens from the stairs as Marlon tells Paddy that he's not looking forward to Chas returning due to Charity and Chas' squabbling at the pub. Frank calls in at Tenant House to check up on Megan and Eliza. With Marlon back at the pub, Paddy asks Chas what last night was about and questions if she's alright. Chas explains she's done a lot of thinking and now she knows she want to be with him. Paddy can't believe it. Belle texts Lachlan to wish him luck on his driving test although Lachlan fibs to Chrissie that it's just a lesson. Robert suggests a block of luxury apartment blocks in Leeds to Chrissie although Lachlan knows Robert is only suggesting it to get them out the village. Megan treats herself to some spa treatments, leaving Jai to look after Eliza. Chas arrives back at the pub and is soon opening a pile of letters. She's shocked to open a letter from the bank which reveals Charity took a loan out against the pub and she's now behind on the payments. Chas worries as the bank are threatening to take possession of the pub and is angered that Charity forged her signature on the loan. Charity insists they'll get it sorted and suggests they use Debbie's house deposit money but Debbie had a large mortgage. Charity encourages reluctant Debbie to scrounge some more money from Tom. Faith approaches Harriet about a christening for Isaac hoping this will reunite Cain and Moira Dingle. Faith is surprised to learn Harriet might be moving on but thinks it's for the best. When Faith leaves, Cain asks what his mother wanted. Cain doesn't want Harriet to leave but Harriet feels she won't be enough for Cain. Chas is delighted to be reunited with her loved ones - including Aaron who has returned from his holiday. Debbie can't go through with asking Tom for more money and instead tells him to leave her alone. Rebecca invites Chrissie and Lachlan to move back in. Paddy reluctantly dresses up as a clown to act as Magic Rod's assistant. Paddy is surprised when Aaron mentions Chas was seeing someone in Ireland. Jai panics when Eliza has a seizure. Debbie disappoints Charity by revealing ended things with Tom without asking for any money. Charity worries where she'll get the money now. Debbie orders Charity to fix it. When Debbie walks off, Charity picks up her daughter's phone and texts Tom asking to meet. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and backroom *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Tenant House - Living room *Church Lane *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes